The princess of the Black Demon Race
History Haha, I have to admit that the battle between the Saintess of Jade Pearl and the Little Princess of the Black Demon Raceace an hour ago was really earth-shaking. Even the weather of the Black Demon Abyss was affected." A number of Black Demon Abyss elders were surrounding a little girl who looked only twelve or thirteen years old. She must be the legendary Little Princess of the Black Demon Race. Little Princess of the Black Demon Race,.The female Heaven's prideling of the Black Demon Race was trapped stiff and her face revealed agony which suggested that she was laboriously operating qi to withstand something. Some sort of strange treasure was activated in her body, causing a near-Saint-level pressure to emit from within to form a huge black light s.h.i.+eld that not only protected her but also had extra power to channel waves of Black Demon qi against the surroundings, in resistance against the asphyxiating power of the seven giant tombstones. The surfaces of the seven suspended tombstones were each covered in a strange squarish formation that emitted a black halo and circulated an intense and piercing murderous spirit that resembled black flames. These murderous spirits cut through the Black Demon qi and spurted uniformly at the s.h.i.+eld of the little princess. They brought to mind a scorching furnace that wanted to smelt the Little Princess together with the black s.h.i.+eld. The power of the Little Princess had clearly been exerted to its fullest. However, the murderous spirit in the formations not only confined her securely but also absorbed the Black Demon qi at an insane rate and turned it into even more powerful black flames which was used to burn her body. The situation was not good. Even if this formation of seven giant tombstones could not harm her for quite some time, it nevertheless trapped her in place. Eventually, when the Doors of Life closed, all of the murderous spirit would erupt. By that time, even if she could get out of the formation, she could go nowhere but to death. Ye Qingyu felt puzzled. Among all those who entered the Doors of Life this time, the dignified Little Princess of the Black Demon Race should be the person who best understands the 18th district, for many of its secrets and methods would definitely have been made known to her by her race, since the district was built by the Black Demon Emperor after all. How did she fall into such a predicament given that she possessed such a natural and unique advantage? He peered at the princess with a bit of caution and doubt. The methods of the Four Stars holy girl already put him on guard against these female Heaven's pridelings, and he was thus worried that the scene in front of his eyes was planned by the Little Princess of the Black Demon Race - whose behavior on the Fierce Beast Peak of Taowu Mountain Range just three days ago already showed that she was not the trustable sort. ☀The Saint level expert who suddenly appeared was from the Jade Pearl Sect. From his power, aura and the formations surrounding him, the Little Princess of the Black Demon Race could already tell which sect he was from. All of a sudden she found it difficult to contain her anger. Back when the Little Princess was in the 18th district the Saintess of the ade Pearl Sect had plotted against her, and she was suppressed into the seven-star tombstone and almost died. What the Little Princess felt towards her could be described as deep hatred. Therefore, she wanted to tear the Saintess of the Jade Pearl Sect to pieces and consequently hated the Jade Pearl Sect and vowed to kill all of its people. It was obvious that when their little aunt was enraged, the consequences were very serious. When the Little Princess identified the Saint level expert in the Void to be from the Jade Pearl Sect, she could no longer contain her anger and killing intent. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and was a Heaven's prideling and the apple of everyone's eye. Everything had always went incredibly smooth for her and others did not even dare to scold her. How could she tolerate being schemed by the Saintess of the Jade Pearl Sect? But the experts of the Black Demon Race sensed the Little Princess's killing intent and were startled, hurriedly rus.h.i.+ng over to stop her. After all, the true masters of the Black Demon Race had not yet arrived. A wise man knows better than to fight when the odds are against him. The few people present were not of the Saint level, therefore it was best to avoid confrontation with the Saint expert of the Jade Pearl Sect. Their priority right now was the safety of the Little Princess.Category:All Races